


We Left Our Hearts in San Francisco

by J2_Girlz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Be Mine Valentine's Day Meme (Supernatural & Supernatural RPF), Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/pseuds/J2_Girlz
Summary: Written for the following LJ SPN Be Mine prompt:Jensen is sure he’ll be celebrating Valentine’s Day alone since Jared is away on business.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	We Left Our Hearts in San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Special thanks [CynCityMojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo) for your amazing help - beta, cheerleader, and technical advisor extraordinaire. Couldn't have done it without you, gal! ;-)

Jensen was humming to himself in the shower when he heard his cell phone ringing in the bedroom. _Crap._ Hoping it was Jared, he took off like a shot, shampoo suds and dripping water be damned.

He missed his husband something fierce; he hadn’t even heard his voice in almost 24 hours. _God, I’m such a sap._ Slightly out of breath, he answered without looking at caller ID. “Jare?”

There was a brief silence, then a loud chuckle. “Hell, Jensen, you been out running or something?” It was none other than his boss and good friend, Jeff Morgan. _Damn, this couldn’t be good._

“Not exactly. What do you want Jeff?”

“Now why do you think I want something?”

“Well, let’s see... first, it’s 5:30 a.m., and second, we both know you’re never voluntarily awake at this hour unless there is a crisis of some sort.”

Sighing guiltily, Jeff admitted, “Well, as a matter of fact...”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen cut him off. “I’ll call you back in fifteen. There’s a soapy lake forming at my feet.” He hung up without waiting for a reply.

**********

“San Francisco?!” Jensen barked, patience razor thin. He hadn’t slept well since Jared left three days ago for his meetings in Chicago. Putting the phone between ear and shoulder, he poured himself a large mug of black coffee, taking a huge gulp of the steaming nectar.

“I need you to meet with Grayson and Schaefer about our options there,” Jeff explained.

“That’s your territory, Morgan. I’m just the chief marketing guy, remember?” Jensen retorted. He and Jared had recently relocated to Dallas so Jensen could join his mentor at one of the most prestigious luxury hotel groups in the US. They had been working for months on acquiring a premier property in San Francisco and he knew how important this was.

“I’m begging for a solid here, Ackles. You know everything about this deal as well as I do.”

Rubbing the bridge of his nose against an impending headache, he dared to ask. “Just when is this meeting?”

“Tomorrow.”

“What?!! And why can’t you go again?!”

Jeff moaned. “Honestly? I forgot today was Valentine’s Day. Hilarie will murder me if I leave her alone. But you, on the other hand, are baching it since Jared’s away and have no plans, so...” _Thanks for reminding me, asshole._

Taking another sip of his coffee, Jensen’s brain whirred with thoughts of all he had to do... pack, rearrange his schedule, make travel arrangements, prep for the meeting... talk to Jared...

Sensing his friend’s hesitation, Jeff continued. “And you don’t have to worry about a thing. The company plane will be ready to go wheels up in two hours. Materials for the meeting will be onboard. A driver will pick you up at home to take you to DFW and another driver will be at San Fran airport to take you straight to the hotel. I’ll have Katie clear your calendar. I’ll owe you big time, man. Seriously.”

Truth be told, Jensen was honestly happy to help. Just because he couldn’t be with the one he loved today, didn’t mean Jeff shouldn’t. After all, Hilarie was finally pregnant after years of trying, so they had an extra special reason to celebrate this year. So what if he was a sucker for love and sentimentality? Sue him.

“I’ll hold you to that, Jeff.”

“Thanks, Jensen. You’re a good friend.”

“Likewise. Happy Valentine’s Day and give my best to Hil.”

**********

About 11 a.m., the driver pulled the limousine up to the front drive-through entrance of 345 California Center, a sleek, imposing contemporary structure. The hotel, one of the city’s finest, was situated on the top 11 of its 48 floors and located in the middle of the financial district.

Entering the revolving glass doors, he rode the elevator up to the hotel’s lobby, walked directly to the reception desk, announcing himself. “Hi, I’m Jensen Ackles, checking in, please.”

“Oh, yes, Mr. Ackles. Good morning and welcome,” the front desk agent responded. “I see you’ll be with us for four nights.”

“That’s right.” Jeff had convinced him to stay the weekend since Jared wasn’t due back from his trip for a few days. Jensen had agreed, hoping it would help to take his mind off missing his better half so desperately. _As if._

“We have you staying in our absolute best accommodations, sir, the penthouse Presidential Suite on the 48th floor. Please let us know if there is anything at all we can do to make your stay with us more enjoyable.” _Penthouse, huh? Guess it pays to know the boss._

**********

Jensen stood before the wall of floor-to-ceiling windows, admiring the spectacular bridge-to-bridge view of San Francisco Bay. To the left, the Golden Gate Bridge and Alcatraz, and to the right, the Oakland Bay Bridge and Treasure Island. The famous Transamerica Pyramid Tower stood framed in between; the stunning tableau was set against the backdrop of the Bay hills.

The interior of the suite was lavish. The combined living, dining, bar, and kitchen area alone was over 1,000 square feet and exquisitely decorated in a mixture of antique and contemporary furniture. Beautiful, colorful paintings were prominently displayed on the walls to highlight their artistry.

There was a square-shaped fireplace on one interior wall. Open on three sides and burning brightly, it sent heat into the living room, master bedroom, and master bathroom, where an enormous jet tub sat atop a platform with a bird’s eye view of the skyline.

Surrounding the entire perimeter of the suite was an outside terrace, furnished with cozy seating areas and trees adorned with small, white twinkle lights.

It was the epitome of opulence and romance. _Jared would love this. God, I wish he were here._

The doorbell interrupted his maudlin musings. He’d ordered lunch from room service when he arrived upstairs as he was hungry, having worked on the flight instead of eating. Jensen opened the door to the server who rolled the cart inside and set the food on the dining table.

Exhaustion, followed by a wave of sadness, began to set in after he finished his light meal and glass of wine.

Jensen had tried calling Jared to let him know of his unexpected trip, but it had gone straight to voicemail. He’d left a message and a text, though he had yet to hear anything back. He knew Jared’s schedule was completely booked, but he was still disappointed they hadn’t spoken since yesterday morning. They had texted, but it wasn’t the same as hearing Jared’s deep and sexy voice.

Jared was a brilliant and talented architect and civil engineer who had worked hard to develop his reputation and garner recognition. He had recently been engaged to lead the design, and oversee construction, of a multi-billion dollar, mixed-use commercial, residential, and retail property development in Chicago. It was a big deal, and he had been making frequent trips there to get the project off the ground.

Between their respective career demands and successes, it had been difficult to find quality time together lately. Jensen and Jared had both been feeling the strain. Not being with each other today had been something they had lamented endlessly about — individually, and jointly.

Not only was it Valentine’s Day, it was also the tenth anniversary of their first meeting — a blind setup by mutual friends, no less — right here in this city, so it held an extra special place in their hearts. In fact, it was the first time they had ever been apart on this date. _It totally sucked balls… ha, don’t I wish._

On that decidedly depressing note, Jensen decided to give in to his tiredness and take a nap. He entered the master bedroom and glanced longingly at the huge king bed. Removing his clothes, Jensen climbed between the luxurious sheets under the fluffy feather duvet; the warmth of the fireplace and the soothing instrumental music immediately lulled him to sleep.

**********

Jared had just landed and was anxious to see Jensen. “So is everything set?” He’d asked for Jeff’s help in getting Jensen to San Francisco by concocting the bogus meeting and he’d made several quite specific requests to make his surprise visit as romantic as possible.

“All taken care of,” came his friend’s reply. “Go straight to the VIP concierge desk and they’ll give you your room key. You only have to let them know when the coast is clear.”

“I don’t know how to thank you, Jeff. This really means a lot.”

“Don’t thank me. Just make sure you take care of your mopey man’s ass. He’s been a real grump lately.”

“Oh, I guarantee his ass will be damn happy when I’m done with it.”

“TMI, buddy... TMI.”

**********

Jensen started to stir slightly, feeling as though he was enveloped in a cloud of loving warmth. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear it was Jared wrapped around him. _What an amazing dream._ Murmuring almost inaudibly, Jensen shifted, instinctively seeking more comfort, and settled down again.

Whisper-kissing along the nape of his Jensen’s neck, Jared inhaled his familiar scent and felt an overwhelming sense of peace and calm. Spooning from behind, their naked bodies touched from head to toe. Jared entwined the fingers of their beringed left hands, placing them gently over Jensen’s heart. Sighing imperceptibly, Jensen unknowingly pressed his back more intimately against Jared’s chest.

The two men were so close you couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. Jared’s breaths fell easily into identical rhythm with Jensen’s, and he soon drifted seamlessly into slumber alongside him.

**********

A while later — whether minutes, or hours, he had no idea — Jensen started to stir again, this time beginning to slowly wake up in earnest. He took stock of the sensations surrounding him and the first thing he noted was that he was being held in his Jared’s loving embrace. _So it hadn’t been a dream after all._

Jensen could smell Jared’s unique, musky aroma. Intoxicating, it was his favorite smell in the universe. Jared’s strong warm body, holding him tight, made him feel deeply loved, and like the priceless treasure Jared always insisted he was. _It’s like my very longing conjured him up out of thin air._

Turning around carefully under Jared’s arm so as not to disturb him, Jensen stopped to lie on his side, face-to-face with the man who was his everything. He had not released Jared’s hand, keeping them connected by a couple of intertwined fingers that squeezed his own unconsciously as Jared made low, contented sounds in his sleep.

Jared was the most beautiful and benevolent being Jensen had ever known. It was not solely his physical characteristics — though certainly numerous — but his generosity, humor, intelligence, and warmth that made him the mirrored half of his own soul.

Afternoon rays of golden sunshine highlighted every detail of Jared’s features... bronzed skin, lightly slanted eyes, and tip-tilted nose... little creases from which enticing dimples would appear... moist pink lips... distinctive moles and long, silky auburn locks. He was extraordinary, Jensen’s bias notwithstanding.

Brushing his index finger oh-so-lightly across his high cheekbones, Jensen studied Jared in awe. He was quickly losing his battle of will to not kiss his rosy lips simply to lure him awake so he could gaze into his kaleidoscope-colored eyes. Eyes which were at turns a mixture of turquoise to sea foam green to cerulean blue, shot through with hints of tawny gold and honeyed amber.

As Jensen continued to lightly stroke along the outline of Jared’s cherished face, he was taken off guard when his partner suddenly opened said eyes. With one hand, Jared grasped Jensen’s hip, while the other cradled his shoulder blade, and he gently rolled Jensen to his back, completely blanketing him.

Staring into each other’s eyes, it was Jared’s turn to admire each of Jensen’s dearly loved attributes. While Jensen ran his hands up and down Jared’s chiseled chest, around to his back, Jared looked his fill. Captivating green orbs that vacillated from deep moss to bright emerald to verdant forest were framed by the thickest, longest lashes imaginable. Jared could easily fall into those eyes and lose himself for life. 

Jensen’s face was covered with a smattering of caramel-tinted freckles and sinfully luscious, plump lips. His light brown hair was soft, and while sexily spiked when artfully styled with the gel he mostly preferred, Jared loved it best as it was now... sleep-tousled and thoroughly mussed.

Although Jensen was physical perfection personified, it was his compassion, kindness, strength, and wit that were at the core of Jared’s heart’s devotion.

Jensen framed Jared’s face with both hands, trailing small, open-mouthed kisses along the edge of his jaw until he reached his mouth where he placed a sweet, almost chaste one.

“Hi, Jare,” Jensen spoke in a low and husky, seemingly whiskey-soaked voice. His throat was tightly clogged with emotion at finally being together. “What are you doing here? I thought you were stuck in Chicago until next week.”

“Surprise, Jens!” An equally sheepish, shy, and smug expression was visible on his handsome face. “You didn’t seriously think I was going to let today pass without being with you, did you?” He looked almost hurt by Jensen’s implication.

Jared returned his gentle kisses with a deep, hungry, and scorching one, firmly prying Jensen’s lips open with his tongue and pushing it into his mouth to begin their long-practiced, sensual dance. This never failed to arouse them to maximum heights in minimum time.

Feeling a little foolish for his earlier self-pity and lack of faith, Jensen responded in kind. He kissed Jared passionately and with abandon, feeling their bodies respond with ardent need. Their cocks stiffened immediately as they rubbed against one another.

Jared wasn’t in the mood to waste a single minute of their desire for each other. Feeling like it had been forever since they touched, he reached between them and wrapped his long fingers around both their members, stroking deliberately over their pre-come covered slits.

Gentle twists of his wrist around the heads drove them quickly into a fiery frenzy. Jensen’s hand joined Jared’s, and it was but seconds before they erupted in glorious, simultaneous orgasms, their seed spilling forth over their hands and onto their bellies.

Sighing with satisfaction, Jared rolled off Jensen to relieve him of his considerable weight. They turned on their sides, and facing one another, Jensen raised his come-covered fingers to his own mouth to lick, suck and swallow Jared’s bittersweet essence, knowing it drove his lover crazy.

Jared, on the other hand, swept his hand through the sticky fluid pooled on Jensen’s stomach and added a generous amount of lube from the small bottle he’d hidden under his pillow when he joined Jensen in bed. He’d had every intention of making love to his husband at the first possible moment.

Pressing Jensen once again onto his back, Jared circled his puckered hole with a single come-slicked and lube-soaked finger, moving slowly around its furled rim. Jensen began squirming with need and Jared was quickly able to add a second digit, the first being taken effortlessly.

Jensen was emitting incredibly erotic, needy noises, and his pelvis shifted side-to-side, greedily seeking more. Jared covered Jensen’s lips, swallowing his whimpers. They licked and sucked at each other’s mouths, drinking as if to quench an insatiable thirst.

Breaking apart to seek some much-needed air, Jared scissored his two fingers, stretching Jensen slowly, but surely. Adding a third, he pushed them into Jensen deeply, brushing over his slightly enlarged, sensitive gland, causing him to buck up wildly, arching his spine, and making him literally see stars.

Jared knew Jensen was ready. So was he. It felt like a lifetime since they’d been joined as one and he didn’t want to wait a second more. Jared removed his fingers, spread Jensen’s knees into a slight V, and knelt between his thighs. Raising Jensen’s legs to place them around his own hips, Jared drove in fully until his balls were flush against Jensen’s ass. They sighed lustily in pleasured unison.

Pulling out in a slow glide, Jared pressed his cock gently along the valley of Jensen’s crevice. Hesitating only for a heartbeat, Jared slammed hard into Jensen, striking his sweet spot dead on, wringing more grunts and groans out of him. He took up a fast, but still seductive pace, rhythm strong and measured, punching the tip of his cock intentionally into Jensen’s prostate time and time again. Jared continued to make his thrusts long and full, dragging the bulged head of his member just along the bottom, inside rimmed edge of Jensen’s hole. 

Jared began to feel the tingle at the base of his spine, a sure sign of his quickly approaching release. He could feel the slight tremble of Jensen’s thighs and his fingers digging into his shoulder blades, so he knew he was close as well. He wanted Jensen to come at the same instant as him — without a single touch to his dick — so Jared slid out one final time and plunged forcefully back in, causing both the dams on their sexual longing to burst forth into mind-blowing orgasms.

They lay panting until their harsh pants slowed and their breaths evened out. The sweat on their overheated bodies began to dry and they shivered slightly with the coolness of their skin. Trading languorous, loving kisses, they stared into each other’s eyes and silently renewed their vows to pledge their lives and love to one another.

Sliding his softening cock reluctantly out of his lover, Jared rolled onto his side, cradling his head in the juncture of Jensen’s shoulder and neck. He placed his ear against his chest to feel and hear the strong beat of his heart. Jensen ran the fingers of his hand up and down Jared’s upper arm, helping them both to come down from their high. _Now that's what I'm talking about._

As if it knew it needed sustenance to fuel their further impending lovemaking, Jared’s stomach rumbled loudly, protesting its emptiness, having foregone eating anything but a bagel on the run first thing that morning.

Jensen’s happy laugh tinkled with joy at this predictable turn of events. “So how about we take a quick shower to clean up, then get some dinner brought up?” He slipped out from under Jared’s head and jokingly quipped, “Going to need your strength to keep up with me tonight,” as he looked back over his shoulder, winked, and quickly took off for the bathroom.

**********

They donned the luxurious, silky robes provided by the hotel after a sensual shower, in which they dirtied each other up again while trading blowjobs. Surprisingly, the garments fit perfectly. It was this attention to detail that made this hotel an indulgent, highly sought-after lovers’ haven.

Walking hand-in-hand to the sumptuous living and dining area, they were met with the most romantic atmosphere Jensen had ever seen. The floor and furniture were covered with what appeared to be a blanket of thousands of red rose petals. Dozens of softly flickering candles were placed all around the room, casting little shadows around its space. The dining table was set with delicious smelling food hidden by silver-domed covers, wine glasses at the ready.

The fireplace was still burning brightly, lending the room a welcoming warmth, and added light to the soft glow of a few dim lamps. A bottle of champagne sat chilling in an ice-filled bucket on a large tray on the floor in front of the flames beside a platter of chocolate-covered strawberries.

The stunning vista of the city skyline lights was a breathtaking sight as the sun was making its final descent into the horizon, illuminating the sky with the rising full moon and a smattering of the night’s first stars.

Speechless, Jensen turned to Jared who was staring lovingly — not at any of his surroundings — but at Jensen himself, a look of pure adoration on his face. Throat clogged with emotion and a single, small tear falling from one eye, Jensen whispered, “How? … Why?”

“That’s easy, Jens. With a lot of help from our dear friend, Jeff, and because I love you with all my heart. Happy Valentine’s… and Happy Anniversary.” Jared wrapped his long arms around Jensen from behind, placing his right hand on his heart, and kissing his husband’s neck to join him in admiring the setting.

“It is now, Jare.” Reaching for Jared’s hand and kissing the ring on the finger of his forever soulmate, Jensen murmured “I love you too.” _Guess I’m the one who owes Jeff big time now._

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to this first timer's LJ inaugural prompt fill! :)


End file.
